


My Friend Frisk – A Charisk *Ahem* 'Adventure'

by OMGZpeanutbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Really bad at titles Don't judge me), F/F, Female!Chara - Freeform, Female!Frisk, Fluff, My first shipping story, Post Pacifist route - Chara is brought back to life, Soriel, Toriel and sans are dating, Violent, charisk, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGZpeanutbutter/pseuds/OMGZpeanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight between Frisk and Chara, A series of unfortunate  events happen to Frisk, Making Chara realize just how important Frisk is to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A small fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This Is my very first attempt to write a ship, So I chose this amazing couple. Any feedback Is appreciated, Thanks for checking this out
> 
> -OMGZpeanutbutter

Frisk sat outside, Playing with the Froggit that followed her after they left the underground. She was giggling, as the Froggit had just meowed at her. Chara had stepped outside, and watched the two play with each other. After a moment, Chara Approached Frisk, “Isn’t that like, In humane or something? Those things are a hell of a lot more sentient then a dog.” They asked, Chara didn’t really care, she didn't even know why she was asking.  
“Not really, It followed me here, It’s not like I dragged it.” Frisk Explained  
“Whatever.” Chara just shrugged it off and started heading towards the Side walk that laid In front of the House that Toriel Shared with Chara and Frisk.  
“Hey! Where are you going?” Frisk asked, Chara almost never left her room, Her suddenly leaving the house was a surprise to Frisk, And she wanted to know where Chara could’ve been going.  
“Just a walk.” Chara replied, not even looking back to Frisk. She continued her walk To the sidewalk, But Chara’s response had only made Frisk more curious, Frisk quickly ran to the house, let Froggit Back inside and went to follow Chara down the road.

After about 3 minutes of Frisk Following Chara quietly, Trying not to be noticed, Chara said: “I Know that That you’re there, Frisk. Go home.” Hearing Chara say this upset Frisk, Chara has maybe 2 inches taller than Frisk, And had an obviously more muscular figure, but other than the Slight Physical Differences, They were almost the exact same age. So the fact That Chara spoke to Frisk like they were Superior really agitated her.  
“Where are you Going, Chara?” Frisk asked, trying to not sound mad. Chara didn’t Reply. So she continued following her. After another half hour of walking in Silence, They found themselves in the City.  
“Chara, Let’s go home, Toriel Doesn’t Like it when we come into the City by ourselves. We’re gonna get in trouble.” Frisk Pleaded  
“You could always head home.” Chara suggested to Frisk  
After another 10 minutes, Frisk started to get worried.  
“Chara, Do you even know where we are?”  
Chara shrugged, and continued walking.  
“Chara! Stop! We need to go home.” Frisk yelled, Trying to get Chara to comply.  
Chara stopped and turned to face Frisk, Her voice extremely quiet.  
“Frisk, do you enjoy this? Because I don’t, I’m only here because of your SICK. LITTLE. GAME.” Chara yells the last three words of her rant.  
“Chara i-“ Frisk starts, but she’s cut off  
“No Frisk, I Dont want to be here, but because of your warped mind, you ‘Saving’ me has put me here, the fact that I exist to day is because of you.” Chara’s hands are clenched into such tight fists that Frisk could see the white of her knuckles from her spot several feet away. Frisk’s eyes begin to well with tears, and she runs off. Chara Sighs, and continues her walk down the street.

*2 hours Later*

After calming herself down, Frisk continues walking, Trying to find a road name that she remembers, but to no Avail. To make matters worse, it seems like to people have been following her for the past 15 minutes. In an attempt to make sure the pair isn’t following her, Frisk Turns down an ally way, she realizes that after the men speed up and follow her into the ally that this was a big mistake.


	2. Frisk's mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk Realizes what a poor decision it was to attempt to lose her Pursuers in the Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the wall of text. After trying to brake it up it wouldn't STAY separated.

Frisk’s eyes darted around, looking for a way out. The alleyway was a dead end, the fire escape was too high up for her to grab, there was a dumpster to her left. But that route wasn’t too promising. “Heh heh, well Joey, I didn’t Think that this girl was THAT stupid, I guess I owe ya’ one” The man’s voice was exaggeratedly deep and Raspy, Frisk was pretty sure it was a half assed attempt to hide his voice. She takes a step back, but the tall man, the one he called Joey blocks her path. “Oh? Where do you think you’re going, hm?” the man asks, His gruff voice disgusting Frisk. The man behind her grabs her wrists, pinning them to her back. “Hey! Stop! Fucking let go of me!” Frisk Jerks forward at the waist, trying to escape her captor’s grasp. The man in front of her grabs a handful of her hair, he rips her head straight upwards and slams his fist into Frisk’s nose, eliciting a sickening crack from Frisk’s face. Frisk had never been hit like this before. She had taken so much abuse in the underground from different monsters but this was different. All of those attacks were magical, this one was a human fist being bashed into her face, leaving her with a broken nose. She started to feel sick and her vision was extremely blurry. The man in front of her speaks again, this time through gritted teeth. “You listen here, you little _bitch_ ,” The man reaches into his heavy leather jacket, and withdrawals a silver pistol from it. Frisk’s eyes grow to twice their average size at the sight of it. “You belong to me. You pull any _BULLSHIT_ like that again, and I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your pretty little skull.” Frisk stares at the man, she had freed an entire race from an underground prison, but she hadn’t ever been more terrified in her life then she was right then. The man raises his eyebrows, and smiles slightly. “Understand? Good, now. I want your wallet, your phone, your keys, and whatever else you have.” He motions the gun to Frisk’s abdomen, awaiting a response, But he doesn’t get one, as frisk is still silent in terror. The man sighs and shakes his head, he slips the gun into his belt and looks back up to frisk. “You really don’t get it, do you?” the man asks, before Frisk responds with more silence, the man pulls his hand back, and punches frisk in the chest, taking the breath away from her. He hits her again, and and again, and once more, each time there is an audible pop as he connects, each one the sound of Frisk’s ribs snapping. Frisk screams as he hits her, but he covers her mouth with the other hand. After his assault, Frisk tries to fall to the ground, but she is held up by Joey. Frisk looks up to the man, barely able to see him with the mix of tears and blood from her nose swelling up in her eyes. But she can make out the expectant look on his face. With the small amount of strength She can muster, she manages to form a simple sentence. “F-front left pocket.” Frisk manages to stumble out. The man Gives her that creepy smile again. “Thank you very much.” The man puts his hand on the side of Frisk’s head and shoves it to the right, causing it to hit the dumpster. He sticks his hand into her pocket, retrieving her phone and the small amount of cash she kept on her. The man counts the measly 20 dollars and shakes his head “No, no baby, this isn’t gonna be enough.” the man looks frisk up and down very slowly, licking his lips “But… I think we can come up with an, ‘alternate’, form of payment.” Frisk’s eyes grow wide at his statement, she started to shake. She knew that she wasn’t going to survive this now, Frisk the two men rob her, and now… this. All without hiding their Identities, there was no way they were gonna let frisk live after this. “N-no. please…. D-don’t.” Frisk is barely able to get out her pitiful excuse of an argument. “Oh, don’t worry." The man pauses and looks frisk In the eyes. **_This’ll hurt you More than it hurts me_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I just want to thank you guys so much, 340 reads in what, a week and a half, ON MY FIRST STORY! that's crazy, Thank you guys so much. Until Next time - OMGZpeanutbutter


	3. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. this is so over due, it's been what, 45 days or so? I'm SO sorry for being gone for so long. But here is the next chapter ^.^
> 
> Enjoy~  
> A Generic Jar  
> (Also almost 1500 FUCKING views. that's insane thank you guys so much)

The man walks closer to her, frisk squirms to get away from him, but to no avail, as joey held her firm in place. The man gets right up to her, eyeing her body once more, before slipping his hands under the hem of her blue and pink sweater, and slowly slides it upwards over her head and onto her arms, revealing a tight tank top hugging frisk's body and further making an escape attempt futile. Frisk looked to the ground, feeling ashamed. 

“Oh? What is it, honey?” The man laughs at her, noticing her timid expression. He takes another step towards her, causing the already small space between them to become even more claustrophobic. He puts his hand behind her waist, and pulls her against him, putting the gap between them out of its Pathetic existence. Frisk struggles again in yet another fruitless attempt to Gain some breathing room, only to be stopped by her still silent captor.  
“Oh? Feeling a bit Feisty, are we now? I'll fix that.” The man rears his hand up again, And backhands Frisk. But he doesn't stop there. He hits her in the stomach. When Frisk doubles over from the blow, he pulls his fist back, bringing it downward onto the side of Frisk's head. She falls to the ground, only to be jerked back upright by her hair.

“So, have you gotten the point yet?” The man grips Frisk’s Jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye.  
“You. Belong. To. Me.” Her eyes are filled with terror, and she apprehensively nods. The man smiles cockily, knowing that he had broken his newest prey, he steps forward again, pushing his body against hers, and reaches to put his hand on her hip, when a voice speaks up from the mouth of the ally.  
“You’re making a big mistake.” The man turns from his forced “Payment” to see a girl that looks very similar to his current prey, only dressed in green, and had these piercing red eyes, as opposed to the others softer brown eyes. She’s leaning against the wall of the ally, about 10 feet away, with her arms crossed.  
“Oh, I think you’re confused, kid. You’re the one making a mistake. Now fuck off, or lick off your top like a cuban.” The man moves his jacket to the side, showing the intruder the same gun he pulled on Frisk. She nods, and pushes off the wall, slowly walking towards him, her arms still crossed, calm as can be. She glances to frisk, and shakes her head slightly.  
“Or… you can both step off and I won’t kill both of you” Joey starts to feel a bit frightened, and loosens his grip on frisk slightly, preparing for the intruder’s next move, the other man, however, is enraged by her cockiness and defiance, and speaks with gritted teeth.  
“The FUCK did you just say?!” The man reaches for the gun, drawing it, but Chara takes this as her chance to strike. Before the man can raise the gun, She dashes forward, as he draws it from his hip, her elbow is already in his chest, right into his diaphragm. The man heaves out a heavy breath, before he can recompose himself, chara takes the barrel of the gun in one hand and brings her fist down on the vertebrae bulging from the back of his neck, eliciting a loud POP from his spine. He drops to the ground, as he falls, Chara jerks the barrel of the gun up, snatching it from his hand, Chara hears the sound of a struggle behind her and out of instinct, dives out to right, and rolling over her shoulder. She quickly gets back up to see frisk on the ground bleeding and Joey stumbling forward, holding a knife. He turns to chara and lunges again, she tries to step out of his path, but was too late, the blade cuts her side, tearing her sweater and causing a small flow of blood to ooze from the wound. Chara is knocked back by Joey’s lunge, and recomposes herself just in time to dodge a swing from Joey and Counter with a swift jab with the barrel of the gun into his throat, cutting off his airway. She points the gun and fires a round into his chest, his body drops almost immediately, lifeless, a pool of blood raising around him. She notices the other man crawling away slowly, she walks towards him and stomps onto his back, she aims down and pulls the trigger twice, putting both the rounds into the back of the man’s skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I'm Going to post the next chapter Saturday night.


	4. Bitter greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I want to first off, apologize for leaving you guys off with no explanation, I'm not George R.R. Martin, I promise. 2nd. I want to thank you guys and all of my amazing friends that didn't leave me alone til I picked this back up. Since School started, I got caught up with education and shit and had NO time to write. Now that I've got my bearings and shit, i can finally start writing again. anyways I'll shut up and get on with the next chapter in this.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with it despite how lackluster and inconsistent I am.

A splatter of blood covers Chara. She stares down at the body for a moment, watching the blood began to pool under him. She shakes her head and drops the gun next to the body. She turns to frisk and drops to her side.  
“Frisk? Are you okay?”  
Frisk shakes her head  
“N-no.. i.. I’m not okay… i.. Hurt.. e-everywhere… i don’t think i can walk” Chara curses under her breath. “Alright. Alright. Can you breathe?” Frisk Nods weakly. 

 

Chara sighs slightly, she wipes the blood off her face before she picks Frisk up bridal style “Alright frisk… Let’s get you home” Chara starts to walk home, carrying Frisk, she tries to stay away from people, to avoid any suspicion from onlookers, she ends up walking for close to 2 and a half hours, getting frisk home well after midnight. when she pushes in through the door; she’s greeted with a group of friends panicking about their, more specifically frisk’s, whereabouts. 

 

Toriel Is the first to notice chara and Frisk come through the door, she gasps, rushing to them, and takes frisk from chara’s arms. Frisk winces, groaning slightly.

 

“What happened?! Where have you two been” Toriel is so absorbed in Frisk’s condition that she doesn’t notice the blood that was splattered on chara from the knees up. 

 

“that’s not important. You have to help her. Now. I’ll explain everything later.” Toriel doesn’t acknowledge her, focusing solely on Frisk’s condition, as Chara starts to cross the room to join her, Sans bursts into the living room, yelling.  
“Tori! Are they h-“ He cuts himself short when he notices the blood-soaked Chara standing in the middle of the room. A look of terror crosses his face for a split second, before almost immediately being covered up by one of rage. He starts to cross towards the bloodied teenager, who he already didn’t trust, gripping her sweater tightly when he reaches her. Her expression softens slightly, she steps back to keep her balance incase sans gets violent. 

 

“What did you do to her?” Sans speaks harshly

 

“Hey! calm down, I didn’t do anything to her!” Chara’s response only seems to make Sans angrier. 

 

Suddenly, a door slamming open and thunderous foot steps are heard from upstairs, and papyrus is seen seconds later, somehow standing on the hand rail of the stairs, sliding down it as if he were on a skateboard. 

 

“THERE IS NO MORE NEED FOR YELLING, FOR THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!” He boisterously shouts as he lands, his hands on his hips, his chest puffed out, and his scarf somehow flowing behind him, despite the lack of wind in Toriel’s house. 

 

Sans instantaneously drops chara, turning to his brother, his normal smile replacing the previous one that was filled with rage and distaste.

 

“hey bro.”  
“HELLO, DEAR BROTHER” He glances to Chara, noticing the red stains “WHY IS THE MEAN FRISK COVERED IN SPAGHETTI SAUCE?” Papyrus asks with a look of concern and confusion.

 

“oh well uh… she…” Sans struggles to make up an explanation, when Chara cuts him off,

 

“Oh, well you know the… red… paint factory… that was recently built in the city?” Chara cringes, waiting for papyrus to call her bluff

 

“NO. I HAVEN’T HEARD OF THIS ‘RED PAINT FACTORY’ I MUST VIST IT SOMETIME!” 

 

It takes Chara a second to process just how gullible Papyrus was. “Oh well… You see… You can’t.. cause it.. Exploded? Yeah. It exploded as I walked by… and it uh… splattered red paint all over me?” Chara sputters out the outrageous explanation, when Papyrus nods.

 

“AH, WHAT A SHAME, IT WOULD HAVE MADE AN EXCELLENT INGREDIENT IN MY SPAGHETTI SAUCE. WELL, I’M SORRY THAT I COULD NOT VIST THE RED PAINT FACTORY WITH YOU, MEAN FRISK.” Papyrus seems genuinely disappointed. Chara is still in shock that papyrus Bought that story, when sans speaks up.

 

“Ah, it’s not a problem, Paps. Anyways. don’t you have like, a special attack to clean or something like that upstairs?”  
Papyrus Gasps “OH MY GOD SANS, YOU’RE RIGHT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME!” Papyrus bows before exiting “I MUST DEPART, BUT NEVER FEAR, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER FAR!” He bounds up the stairs after hearing his door slam shut, chara and sans both let out a deep breath. Sans Turns to Chara.

 

“Thank you… For not outright telling him it was blood.” Chara shakes her head  
“It’s not a problem, sans, just, calm down, alright?” He nods.

 

“Okay. So. Tell me what happened”

 

Chara sighs before recounting the events of the past 6 hours  
“I went for a walk, frisk came, we got into an argument, and we went two different ways, a few hours later, I have a change of heart, and go looking for her, I cross the alley, and see these two jackasses mugging some poor girl, I turn in to help, when I see that it was Frisk. They were… I’m pretty sure they were about to do some really, really bad things to frisk. I…” She trails off, the reality of what she had done setting in “After I… i… After I ‘stopped’ them, Frisk had already been beaten, badly. I carried her home, here we are now.” Chara sighs, running a hand through her hair. 

 

“Alright… Alright. So. Frisk is brutally beaten, and you.. ‘Stopped’ them? what the hell does that mean?” sans looks at chara, a worried expression on his face

 

Chara looks up up him, visibly angry “I’m Covered in fucking blood! How Goddamn stupid can you fucking be to not re-” Sans Cuts off her rant

 

“Okay, okay okay. I get it. I’m gonna go see how frisk is. I recommend that you get, ‘cleaned up’” Sans walks over to toriel and frisk, who has been sprawled out on the couch, her sweater off, and her undershirt, which was basically soaked in blood at this point, pulled up to her chest, exposing a few large, swollen bruises on her stomach.

"jesus Frisk. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." Chara gives her one last glance before going upstairs to clean off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial reason I stopped is 1: I just kinda lost it, and no Idea what the hell to do with the story, I kept trying to continue it, but ended up deleting it and starting over. Rinse and repeat for about a month when I finally went 'fuck it' and dropped the whole thing in late August. and 2: this story has well over 2000 readers, and that has been making me HORRIBLY self conscious about how I write. This is the first thing I'd ever decided to share with others, and it blew the fuck up. It went from a fun little project to severe performance anxiety in like, a month. But, thanks to My wonderful friends Raynne, Kali and Kat that pushed me to write more, I've realized that it doesn't really matter. The number of people reading, i mean. It's my writing, it doesn't matter if people dislike it or not (I dont mean to sound like a dick sorry if I do) Keeping this mentality has really helped me focus on the story itself, and not the impressing the audience. I'm in bio as of writing this and have rambled for far too long, thank you guys again, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time! (in less than 4 months, this time xD)
> 
> PS Ay yo feel free to send me a message on any of these fine services   
> Kik:OMGZpeanutbutter  
> Skype: OMGZpeanutbutter  
> Tumbr: OMGZpeanutbutter  
> Myspace: OMGZpeanutbutter  
> Linkdin: wait what is this site?  
> Roblox: OMGZpeanutbutter  
> Pornhub: OMGZpeanutbutter  
> (don't actually for the last 4, they don't exist)


	5. Deep thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I thought i posted this last week, i never pressed post xD
> 
> (forgive any grammar errors, I wrote a majority of this chapter at 3 in the morning in a car on my phone.)

Chara reaches the top of the stairs, she had decided that it would be smarter to wait until everyone had calmed down before checking on Frisk. She steps into the bathroom, putting her hands on the counter and closing her eyes for a few seconds, she takes a deep breath, peeling off her bloodied sweater, and dropping it in the trash can, her undershirt quickly following suit. She knew they were both unsalvageable. 

 

She looks into the mirror, examining the wounds the sustained from the two men in the alley. The only thing that gave her worry was the deeper gash on her side, which had clotted, but she would need to clean and wrap it. And a cut on her bicep that she didn’t know how it came about. She sighs, making sure there were no other substantial wounds,

 

“Nothing other than some bruises and scrapes” She thinks to herself.

 

She reaches in, turning on the shower, giving it a moment to heat up. She glances up one last time, her face covered in smeared blood, making it seem even more blushed than the normal pink shade that fills her otherwise pale cheeks. she turns her head, noticing that her hair was matted with the same crimson liquid.

 

“Jesus. how did i not feel this” She whispers, reaching up to feel her bloody hair, she shakes her head slightly, and finishes undressing before she steps into the shower. She winces, the hot water splattering into the deep cuts. Less than 10 seconds after being under the stream of water, her vision was red from the blood draining from her hair, turning the water a light red, she scrubbed her hair with soap, trying to get the thick liquid out of her hair as fast as possible.

 

Chara drifted from the tedious task, getting lost in her thoughts. Why had she gone back for Frisk? if they truly didn’t care about her, like Chara told herself repeatedly, She shouldn’t have gone looking for her. But If she didn’t, Frisk would be dead. 

 

She regretted it, Killing both of them. She didn’t know why, she had killed before, even if she hadn’t ever killed another human. It was the same, wasn’t it? just another life she would take. whether or not they deserved it was normally irrelevant to Chara’s apathetic mindset, but this time, she was heavily questioning her actions. Was it because it had been so long since she had hurt someone else? then the realized it.

Frisk.

 

Frisk had never seen someone else die before, and chara shot two people, granted, they were probably going to kill Frisk, But Killing them wasn’t necessary, and Frisk actually seeing Chara kill two men, right in front of her. That’s what was making Chara worry. She hurt frisk, and for some reason or another, it was constantly nagging at Chara’s psych. Why. Why did she care all of a sudden. She wasn’t sure.

 

After about ten minutes in the shower, she found it getting harder to stand, the adrenaline draining from her body, rapidly being replaced by the pain from her wounds. She puts a hand on the wall, trying to steady herself.

She shuts off the water, stumbling out of the shower, she grabs a towel, wrapping herself in it and gets to the room shared between her and Frisk. When she bursts through the door she is greeted by the tidy room that they’re oh-so familiar with, she gets to her bed, collapsing on the covers, breathing heavily, with a white hot searing pain radiating from their side.

“f-f-fuck, g-gotta… gotta… gott…” Before she can finish the thought she passes out, still warped in a towel, soaking wet.


End file.
